Hibiscus rosa-sinensis cultivar xe2x80x98Snowfirexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis, which was developed in a controlled breeding program in Webster, Tex. by the originator Mr. Barry Schlueter. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Snowfirexe2x80x99.
The genus Hibiscus comprises about 250 species of herbs, shrubs and trees in warm temperate and tropical regions; with leaves usually simple, mostly palmately veined, lobed or parted; flowers mostly solitary in the leaf axils but sometimes in racemes, corymbs or panicles. Hibiscus is included in the family Malvaceae, which comprises about 95 genera of herbs, shrubs and trees originating in tropical and temperate regions. Hibiscus rosa-sinensis is a glabrate shrub, seldom over 8 feet tall in cultivation, but treelike to 15 feet or more in tropical regions. Leaves to 6 inches long, ovate, usually serrate, mostly glossy green. Flowers solitary in upper leaf axils.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Webster, Tex. The objective of the program was to create new Hibiscus selections with improved bloom quality, color and floriferousness, plants that can be commercially produced on their own root systems, and improved plant habit with regard to vigor and post-production longevity.
The new variety originated in a controlled breeding program from a cross between xe2x80x98Al Schlueterxe2x80x99 (unpatented) as the female, or seed, parent and xe2x80x98Lady in Redxe2x80x99 (unpatented) as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Snowfirexe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross. xe2x80x98Snowfirexe2x80x99 differs from its parents and other known cultivars of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis by the following characteristics in combination:
1. Upright, compact symmetrical plant habit that is suitable for container production;
2. Shiny dark green leaves;
3. Vigorous growth habit;
4. Large unique multi-colored flowers with irregular patches of white and orange against red petals with a dark maroon xe2x80x9ceyexe2x80x9d; and
5. Free-flowering.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by stem cuttings, performed in Webster, Tex. and Fulshear, Tex. have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Snowfirexe2x80x99 is distinguished from its female parent xe2x80x98Al Schlueterxe2x80x99 (unpatented) by its flowing red blooms with random patches of white and orange with a dark maroon xe2x80x9ceyexe2x80x9d; xe2x80x98Al Schlueterxe2x80x99 bloom color is coppery brown. xe2x80x98Snowfirexe2x80x99 is distinguished from its male parent xe2x80x98Lady in Redxe2x80x99 (unpatented) by its improved flower color combinations and floriferousness; xe2x80x98Lady in Redxe2x80x99 has a dark red flower with irregular flower form.
Plants of xe2x80x98Snowfirexe2x80x99 can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wild Thingxe2x80x99 (unpatented). However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Webster, Tex., plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wild Thingxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Flowers of xe2x80x98Snowfirexe2x80x99 are brighter in color than flowers of xe2x80x98Wild Thingxe2x80x99;
2. Plants of xe2x80x98Snowfirexe2x80x99 are more vigorous than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wild Thingxe2x80x99; and
3. Plants of xe2x80x98Snowfirexe2x80x99 possess healthier foliage and a better growth habit than the cultivar xe2x80x98Wild Thingxe2x80x99.